torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Jendau
Jendau are one of the original races, and have existed on Torar for many millennia, though they faced near-extinction during the Cull. With Lord Starveil’s gift of Ashe’ileq to their leader Barachiel, who then ascended into godhood, the struggling jendau flourished… and changed. While always considered beautiful, they became nigh unto celestial with the Tree’s power flowing through their blood. A wholly good and noble race, the jendau have been a foe to wickedness since time immemorial, and continue to do so now that they have direct divine backing. They actively seek out evil and, through either words or deeds, bring it to an end. As the only remaining winged race, they also are prized as messengers and scouts. Personality The jendau are a musical, airy people who are very easy to get along with. Because they tend to be more wise than most, they know that everyone has their faults and they accept these perceived faults in others and in themselves. Their kindness and compassion are legendary, though those that might seek to take advantage of that learn that they are no fools, and there is a difference between kindness and naiveté. Jendau are a very faithful, devout people, and often will ascribe happenings in their lives to the divine will of Barachiel. Their faith takes a leading role in their lives and decisions, leading them to carry out the Lion’s divine plan. Physical Description Jendau are tall, elegant, and beautiful. No jendau could be described as plain. They are all exceedingly gorgeous and regal. Their skin ranges from pale to tan and will sometimes have freckles, not unlike human skin, except that a jendau’s skin is always free of blemish or mark. They never scar, and likewise cannot normally be tattooed. The wounds simply heal, forcing the ink out or absorbing it completely. A jendau is normally between 5 and 7 feet tall, and weigh an average of 150 lbs., with males averaging slightly taller and heavier than females. They live up to 5000 years old, maturing around their 200th year. A jendau has magnificent, white-feathered wings and a wingspan of triple their height from tip to tip. Jendau eyes can be any color from crimson to teal to violet to grey to white to gold, or any other color imaginable. Likewise jendau pupils can sometimes be completely different from normal humanoids, looking like frog or lion or goat pupils. No matter the color of their eyes, a jendau’s fingernails and toenails always match that color. A jendau’s hair tends to be light in color: blondes, platinums, whites, pinks, lavenders, blues, and reds are all common. Most jendau adorn their hair with complimentary jewelry, even males. Jendau grow no body hair at all. Relations Jendau are open-minded and accepting of all cultures, even the atheist moriedhel, though the feeling isn’t always reciprocated. They have no strong prejudices or preferences toward other races, though they feel a kinship with the descendants of the ancient mevia, who are now embodied in the elves. Alignment Every jendau is good. The power of their newly-ascended god sitting upon the Oaken Throne prevents evil from entering their hearts or minds. Since they have always been good, this is no burden for the jendau. They are a race of noble, angelic souls. Ethically they range far and wide. Lawful jendau feel that by keeping chaos and anarchy at bay they help to avoid creating more evil. Chaotic jendau believe that rooting out evil is worth any method that isn’t itself evil, and are more likely to use violence to make their point. Jendau Lands The jendau inhabit the Tree of Power, Ashe’ileq, and the surrounding central portion of Ashenthorn. The forms they will the Tree to take for habitation are airy and open, allowing them to fly in and out as they please. They also form balconies and the like atop their buildings where they can go and bask in the warmth of the sun. Religion Jendau worship Barachiel unequivocally, and love their god with all of their hearts. Though he comes first, many jendau may also worship Meyne, whom they see as the father of Barachiel. Every jendau is devout toward one or both of these gods, without exception. Language Jendau speak panaceanic, a language of light, flute-like syllables that draws it’s alphabet from celestial. The language is so difficult to speak for humans, dwarves, gnomes, and lamni that they can usually only communicate in it by using a woodwind instrument. Names Jendau name themselves in a ceremony held when they enter adulthood. They usually draw inspiration for their names from their hopes and dreams and goals. There is no real distinction between male and female names in panaceanic. :: Male and Female: Ambriel, Amesha Spenta, Cassiel, Darda’il, Israfil, Jophiel, Kasdeja, Nakir, Pahaliah, Raziel, Selaphiel, Zephon. Adventurers Most jendau adventure to bring the light of goodness to the dark corners and hidden shadows of the world. They have their own ambitions and goals as well, and find they can accomplish both tasks at once by adventuring and aiding the less fortunate. An adventuring jendau is as likely to help a farmer raise a barn as to clear the undead from an old crypt. Jendau Racial Traits *+4 Wis, +4 Cha, -2 Str, -2 Con. Jendau are physically weak, but they are very wise and beautiful. *'Medium Size:' As Medium creatures, jendau have no special bonuses or penalties due to size. *Jendau base land speed is 30 feet. *'Wings:' A jendau can use his wings to aid him in jumping and balancing, and he can glide with them, but he cannot fly normally. A gliding jendau loses 5 ft. of altitude for every 30 ft. of horizontal movement. While gliding the jendau has clumsy maneuverability. A jendau gains a +4 racial bonus to Jump and Balance checks from his wings. *'Purity Incarnate:' Jendau, and only jendau, may be incarnates. *'Light of the Lion (Su):' A jendau gains a number of points that he can spend to use abilities granted to him by the power of his god equal to his Wisdom or Charisma modifier, whichever is higher. These points refresh after 8 hours of rest, when spells would be regained. *'Windows to the Soul (Su):' As a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity, the jendau may attempt a gaze attack against a target within line of sight. If successful, the jendau immediately gains knowledge of the target’s alignment, any gods or ideals worshipped, and gains insight into what the target desires. This gives the jendau a +4 circumstance bonus to all Diplomacy, Bluff, Gather Information, and Sense Motive checks, and to AC, against the target until the end of the encounter. Using this power costs one of his Light points. *'Divine Aid (Su):' As a standard action, the jendau may spend one Light point and touch a target (requiring a melee touch attack if the target is unwilling). The target is healed for a number of points equal to the jendau’s Charisma modifier X ½ his level (round down). This deals an equal amount of damage to undead. For 5 hit points of healing he can cure a poison, 10 points can cure a disease, and 15 points can cure a curse. A jendau may not use this ability on himself. *'Inspiration (Su):' As a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity, the jendau may touch a willing target to affect it with a heroism effect as per the spell as if the jendau had cast the spell. This costs 2 Light points. *'Empowered Faith (Su):' A jendau may spend a Light point to affect any divine spell he casts with one of the following metamagic effects, even if he does not possess the feat: extend, empower, or widen. A spell may be affected by this power multiple times, each time requiring one Light point and the jendau must choose a different effect each time. *'Unscarred (Su):' The jendau may spend 1 Light point to gain fast healing 1, which lasts until his Light points are regained. Each additional point of fast healing he wishes to gain costs 1 more point than the previous point, cumulatively. So to gain fast healing 3 would cost 1 point, plus 2 points, plus 3 points, for a total of 6 points. *'Flight (Su):' Spending 1 Light point will allow the jendau to use his wings to fly with a speed of 60 ft. and poor maneuverability for a number of rounds equal to his Constitution modifier. These rounds begin immediately upon activation of this ability and continue to expire even if the jendau is not actively flying during them. *'Automatic Languages:' Common, panaceanic. *'Favored Class:' Incarnate. 5e Jendau Racial Traits * Ability Score Increase: Your Wisdom score increases by 2 and your Charisma score increases by 2. * Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Wings: Your feathery wings aid you when balancing, jumping, climbing, and even falling. You gain proficiency in the Athletics and Acrobatics skills. Additionally, you never suffer damage from falling as long as you are not incapacitated or unconscious. The wings cannot be used to gain altitude or glide. * Cosmic Light: Jendau are beings of pure goodness, and this purity grants you powers. You gain the Healer feat for free. * Divinely Inspired: Whenever you use your inspiration, you gain advantage on two attack rolls, saving throws, or ability checks as long as both are made before the start of your next round. You may choose to grant one of these advantage rolls to an ally within sight of you instead of using both yourself. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Panaceanic. Panaceanic is a language of light, flute-like syllables that draws it’s alphabet from celestial. The language is so difficult to speak for humans, dwarves, gnomes, and lamni that they can usually only communicate in it by using a woodwind instrument. Category:Races